NEOPOLITAN
Neopolitan (stylized as NEOPOLITAN) is a new unit composed of Minami Aizawa, Ami Egami and Caroline Rosalin, along with their producer Rinx. This independent unit is formed in the first season of PriPara Universe: Idol Lesson. This unit is the three character's default unit that they will use for most Live performances. This unit is made for the sole-purpose of performing together, but with a group name. Members * Minami Aizawa the funny man * Ami Egami the other funny man * Caroline Rosalin the straight man History Roleplay Version As Minami decided that she wants to join the Quarter Grand Prix in order to test herself and beat her senpais, she asks help from her two friends, Ami and Caroline, who hasn't got the chance to explore and befriend people in PriPara Idol Academy. With their new unit, NEOPOLITAN they entered the contest as a trio unit, ready to do their best to win the Grand Prix. Although this might not be considered as their debut as a unit, because Minami planned that she wants her unit's debut to be grand and amazing. She doesn't have any plans, but right now she just wants to enjoy her time at the academy. Story Version When the three first planned on creating a unit that composed of the three of them, they all felt stressed out. When they were all so close on disbanding before they even go together, Ami and Caroline came to realize what they like about Minami, and why they wanted to be in a unit with her in the first place. Before they were able to tell Minami about how they felt, Minami surprised them by bringing them to a parfait shop that was about to close. Minami gave them a Neapolitan ice cream, and that's how they came up of their name. Neapolitan, the ice cream composed of Chocolate, Vanilla and Strawberry. Flavors that taste amazing together and is still amazing individually. Unit Biography [[Minami Aizawa|'Minami Aizawa']] - The natural born leader of the unit, also known as "The Funny Man" of the trio. She is the Energy of the group who usually acts before she thinks. She is always full of excitement and brings both happiness and irritation to everyone she meets. She may be crazy and very awkward at times, but sometimes she has the best judgement out of the three, especially on things that can help their unit progress even further. Minami is represented by VANILLA. [[Ami Egami|'Ami Egami']] - The shy and gentle member of the unit, also known as "The Other funny one" or "The Unfunny one" of the trio. She is the Heart of the group, always thinking about her members and friends as the trio goes along. She might talk less and is usually shy, but she always put everyone first and herself last. She usually bends the mood if her two co-members do anything wrong to disturb people. Ami is represented by STRAWBERRY. [[Caroline Rosalin|'Caroline Rosalin']] - The princess and high taste of the group, also known as "The Straight Man" or "The Common Sense" of the trio. She is the Beauty and Mind of the group, always pulling their leader back into place whenever she does something that affects others. She doesn't feel shy about giving her opinions, and is ready to say anything, rude or no, if it means getting the three back on track. Caroline is represented by CHOCOLATE. Significant Coords * The Trio's regular Coords * Triple Scoop Special Coords * Yogurt Dream Ballet Coords * NEOPOLITAN March Coords * Pastel Spring Coord Set (From Dear Drops) * Vivid Candy Alien Coord Set(From Cosmic Star) * School Jewels Coord Set(From Diamond Tiara) * Seafoam Mermaid Coord (From Dear Drops ) Lives * NEOPOLITAN Aries Quarter Live * NEOPOLITAN Taurus Quarter Live * NEOPOLITAN Gemini Quarter Live * NEOPOLITAN Cancer Quarter Live * NEOPOLITAN VirgoLibra Quarter Live * Newbie Trio Mini Tournament Round 1! Performance Songs Main Unit Songs * Make It! (MinaAmiCaro Ver.) * Miracle Paradise * Secret Pure Love * Paki La~Ro (NEOPOLITAN Ver.) * Are You Ready? * GoGo! Puriparalaifu (NEOPOLITAN Ver.) * Dream Parade (NEOPOLITAN Ver.) * Ready Smile (NEOPOLITAN Ver.) Event Songs * Love Friend Style (Aries Quarter Live) * Mitsuboshi (Taurus Quarter Live) * 2nd SIDE (Gemini Quarter Live) * Summer Carnival (Cancer Quarter Live) Trivia * Masterhands originally only wanted Minami in this wiki, but eventually making them three for unit purposes. * Although the name of the ice cream is Neapolitan, masterhands thinks it would nice if Neo was added because it would represent the three girls new abilities and skills when performing all together. * NEOPOLITAN is a play in the words Neapolitan (the ice cream flavor) and Neo (which means new) * They call themselves an independent unit because they don't really do anything "unit-like" other than call themselves that when they perform together. * Masterhand's defines their trio as, "That group of background characters that makes the most stupid jokes" * The Trio being given nicknames like the "Funny man" and the "Straight Man" is a reference to Pretty Rhythm Dear My Future, as Reina stated that she seemed lke the only "straight man" in her unit, Sprouts. * This unit shares a few similiarities with M♪racle_Tune . **Both units are trio units. **Both units have a Lovely, Natural and Cool idol. **Both units have two members which first names end with 'mi'. ***Coincidentally, two of them are the center of each team. ***The 'leftovers', which names do not end with 'mi', both names start with 'C'. Gallery ARIES SPRING SHOWER.png|Aries Quarter Live! prad5-4844432.jpg|All the members together NEOTrioChibibs.png|NEOPOLITAN (original cyalumes) PriPuz Game totally not edited 2.jpg|PriPuz Screenshot Category:Units Category:Independent Unit Category:Masterhands-paper Category:Multi-type unit Category:Unmei Challenge Category:ParaPrincess Category:NEOPOLITAN Category:ParaPri 2016